What Shall We Do With A Drunken Arthur?
by The-Little-Lost-Elf
Summary: Arthur's drunk or so it seems...sorry for lame summary, they aren't my forte as you've just read :/
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Merlin or any of it's characters but boy do i wish i did ;)

A/N - hi, first fanfic so please be nice although criticisms are welcome. My idea was for this to take place after season two but i guess it could happen during either season. Well, hope you enjoy. :) x

"Merleen yoou idiot!" Arthur slurred as he stumbled into his chambers, hiding something behind his back. How he'd made it up the stairs only God knew.

"What now Arthur?" Merlin asked wearily, standing up from cleaning Arthur's armour.

"Don't you use that…_that_ impertinent tone with me Merlin!"

"What now, _sire_? Merlin tried and Arthur chuckled

"You forgot your hat!" he grinned bringing the feathered monstrosity out from behind his back and chucked it at his manservant but missed his target by several metres. "_You_ were meant to catch it," he stated,

"Well I'm over here, not over there!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to throw it if you," he pointed accusingly at Merlin "hadn't been idiotit…idiotitic enough to have forgotten it." he grumbled

"Oh yeah! I _forgot _it."

"You left it on purpose!" Arthur exclaimed "I thought yoou looooved that hat!"

"With all my heart." Merlin replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Prat."

"But you can't love it if you forgot it on purpose…can you?" Arthur said confusedly

"No kidding. At least we know who the brain of this operation is." Merlin rolled his eyes again and Arthur chuckled, looking very pleased with himself, missing the sarcasm again. He was swaying slightly on the spot. "Come on Arthur, we'd better get you- !" he leapt forward as Arthur had swayed to far forward and nearly fell flat on his face but was caught in time.

"Veery veery good catch!" Arthur nodded approvingly, leaning into Merlin

"Wow! Was that a compliment _sire_?" Merlin asked, unable to suppress a grin.

"Nooo!" he shook his head against Merlin's shoulder

"I think it was. I think I could get used to them" he grinned, up righting Arthur but not letting go in case he toppled over again.

"You're funny!" Arthur laughed, his emerald eyes sparkling

"And another one! You must have had too much to drink this time. That's two compliments sire." his blue eyes twinkling back in delight.

"I love you Merlin!" Merlin's pale face tinged a slight pink and he blinked in surprise at the sincerity of Arthur's voice

"Of course you do sire." he muttered, knowing this was just Arthur's drunken talk coming through "Now I know you've had too much to drink."

"Nooo!" Arthur cried again.

"Come on, bed now." he said, feeling like he was chaperoning a four year old to bed.

"Nooo! Not tiii-red!" Arthur yawned

"Of course not." he said, beginning to undress Arthur. After that was done he dressed him in his night clothes. "Come on, bedtime."

"Don't want to." Arthur huffed like a sulky toddler

"What do you want then?" Merlin asked as patiently as he could.

"You…To. Talk. To. Mee!" he said slowly, pointing in his face

"About?" Merlin replied, pushing Arthur's hand away

"Dunno, something." he shrugged

"Well that helps." Merlin said sarcastically "What am I going to do with you?"

"Talk to me! NOW!" Arthur demanded "Now-now-now-now-NOW-N-"

"Alright, alright!" Merlin frowned, rolling his eyes once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot this evening "What about Ealdor?" Arthur smiled happily and nodded before staggering over to his bed and clambering into it. Merlin moved over to the bed and sat down by it.

"Well in the summer, the fields in Ealdor are full of flowers of every colour…well it seems like it. I picked my mother some once for her birthday. Will and I always used to hide there when-"

"Will the sorcerer?" Arthur mumbled sleepily

"What?…oh yeah." Merlin said sadly, remembering his friend and how he'd covered for him "Anyway, we used to hide there every time we'd set old Martha's cows loose into the-" He stopped as Arthur let out a huge snore. He grinned slightly to himself before getting up and heading to the door. "Goodnight Arthur" he said but paused before shutting the door "love you too." he whispered and shut the door quietly, missing the pleased smile that crept over Arthur's face.

A/N - am wondering whether i should leave it at that or perhaps continue? Well let me know what you think anyway and some suggestions on what to do if i do continue it would be appreciated :) x


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the delay guys. But like many of you i have had exams to study for and my laptop chose the most inconvenient time to die :( I lost all my files that weren't coursework as my best bud couldn't save anything for me. So i have had to save up for a new laptop as parents refused to help me buy one :( but as you can see i'm back in business. :) anyway, moving on.

I DONT OWN MERLIN :'(

Here is chapter 2 guys, hope its alright

"Merlin get up!" Gaius called through the door "Merlin! Merlin, you're going to be late..._again_!" Merlin groaned loudly, rolled over and nestled deeper under his covers "I'm warning you Merlin, or I'll be in to get you up!" the physician threatened. Merlin sat up quickly, causing his head to spin, and scrambled out of bed. He remembered all too well the last time Gaius got...him up using a bucket of water! After a brief search for a tunic Merlin was ready and emerged from his room. He glanced over at Gaius, who was at his workbench with his back to him, and heard him chuckle. He shot death glares at the old man's back before hurrying past and out the door, making sure to grab some bread as he went.

"Very nutritional Merlin," he told himself as he made his way towards the kitchens, cramming bread into his mouth.

"That's the first sign you know," an amused voice said from behind him and Merlin whipped round. It was Gwen. He smiled, cheeks bulging.

"Gwem! Whmphm..." he swallowed his mouthful of bread "Gwen! I didn't see you there...what did you mean by first sign? Sign of what?"

"Don't tell you don't know!" she gasped and beckoned him closer "The first sign of madness is talking to yourself!"

"Right...? Well I'm already round the twist," Merlin joked nervously

"Then the second is hairs growing on the palms of your hands!" Merlin tried to casually glance down at his hands. Gwen giggled

"And the third is looking for them!" she laughed and Merlin chuckled too

"That was quite good! I'll have to try it on...oh no!" he moaned

"What?"

"I'm late again and Arthur won't be in the best of moods this morning!"

"Why's that?"

"Our charming Prince had a bit too much to drink last night..._again_!" Merlin explained before sprinting down the corridor "Sorry Gwen, I'll talk soon!"

"Alright, have a nice day!" she grinned as Merlin pulled a face at her over his shoulder and nearly ran into a statue. She laughed and began making her way to the maids' quarters. Merlin on the other hand had barged into the kitchen, grabbed Arthur's breakfast and was making his way to the Princes chambers, wishing he'd brought one of Gaius' hangover tonics. He knocked softly before entering. The sight before him made him stop and gawk. There was Arthur, up, changed and looking reasonably cheerful, drumming his fingers on the table impatiently. He looked up at Merlin and sighed

"_Mer_lin, am I going to get my breakfast anytime soon or are you just going to stand there and catch flies?" Merlin shook himself out of his stupor and moved to set down Arthur's breakfast with a slight mutter

"_Sarcastic prat!"_

"What was that?"

"Erm...fantastic bap?" Merlin gestured lamely at the roll on the plate

"You don't sound so sure," Arthur murmured, narrowing his eyes

"So, how are you this morning _sire_?" Merlin asked, changing the conversation incompletely

"Why do you ask?" Arthur inquired, narrowing his eyes again

"Well, judging from the state of you when you got back, you did seem to have had rather lot to drink last night." Merlin shrugged. Arthur froze as he realised he'd forgotten about his performance from the previous night. How, he didn't know.

"Well the thing is _Mer_lin," he began, thinking fast "you'll find Pendragon's don't get hangovers."

"Oh I beg to differ," Merlin retorted before he could stop himself

"Are you insinuating that your master, that your _Prince_, is a liar?" Arthur asked, raising his voice slightly

"No, not all! Of course not!" Merlin grinned "I'm just merely implying that you're mistaken." Arthur glared at Merlin, who backed away chuckling to make Arthur's bed. Arthur feigned irritation and sighed heavily before he began eating his breakfast, watching Merlin from the corner of his eye.

"I think we should go hunting today," Arthur mused allowed and smirked as he saw Merlin slump "Yes, we shall definitely be hunting today. I might even make a weekend out of it." He heard Merlin say something incoherent and chuckled softly. "Merlin I have decided we are going hunting today."

"Yes I heard!" Merlin grumbled

"Come on, it could be fun!" Merlin snorted "Well unless you'd rather walk the dogs, polish my boots, sword and armour, do my washing, sweep the-"

"Alright, I'll go prepare the hunting things!" Merlin cried and hurried out the room. Arthur grinned as he heard Merlin trip and yelp.

"Make sure you wrap up warmly!"

"Oh because his royal pratness cares whether his servant freezes to death or something." Merlin retorted as his footsteps faded down the hall. Arthur felt his grin falter slightly.

"Of course I do," he whispered to the silent room "But even more so if my friend does." He smiled slightly then got up and began packing for the trip; he'd show Merlin how much he cared.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya

I'm so sorry i havent upadated in AGES! I'm afraid there is no real reason except that i forgot about it which is inexcusable i know! :( If I'm honest I'm not too sure where t go with this story so if anyone has any ideas they will be happily recieved. Sorry again! xxx

xxxxx

Merlin sighed irritably as he packed the hunting things into a bag. What a miserable prat deciding to drag him along on this weekend long hunting trip. "Yep," he muttered "You must really love me to do this to me." He grinned as he remembered the night before, if only Arthur's proclamations had been true. Merlin had only recently accepted his own feelings for Arthur but he was pretty sure Arthur couldn't feel the same, he totally loved Gwen. It wasn't that he envied Gwen or anything; she was his best friend and deserved to be happy after the things she'd been through. He sighed again then stood up and slipped the heavy pack onto his shoulders and picked the other one up off the ground. He left the armoury and made his way into the courtyard to see Arthur waiting for him.

"Merlin! I've been waiting here for five minutes, how long does it take to pack a few things to go hunting?"

"Well next time a bit of a heads up would be appreciated." Merlin retorted "Then I could have it ready before hand, but then again, knowing you you'd change your mind and not go. And that would be so-"

"Shut up and come on you idiot!" Arthur sighed and walked towards the gates

"Prat!" Merlin sighed, imitating Arthur then followed at a 'respective' pace behind his master. Merlin hoped if he was too slow today Arthur would give up and come back or they just wouldn't get very far. Arthur strode ahead, eager to get out of Camelot and turned to see Merlin still at the other side of the courtyard, trailing at a snail's pace.

"Get a move on!" he commanded "Unless you would rather be in the stocks for the time I'm hunting." Arthur smirked as Merlin sprinted across the yard, his final comment having had the desired effect. They continued walking in an unusual silence until they were out of Camelot and out of sight from its gates. After several minutes they reached a clearing with an oak tree by the edge "You could probably leave the hunting gear behind that tree Merlin."

"What?"

"I _said_-"

"I know what you said but _why_?"

"Because we won't be needing it."

"But you told Uther-"

"I told my father, the _King, _that we were going hunting." Arthur finished "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him and I don't really feel like hunting much anyway, I just wanted to get out of Camelot for a bit."

Merlin felt his jaw drop for the second time that day. Arthur had lied to his father! _And_ he didn't feel like hunting! "Alright who are you and what have you done with the real Arthur, crowned Prat of Camelot?" Arthur chuckled quietly "Seriously, why didn't you just tell Utherm...I mean why didn't you just tell your father?"

"I don't particularly want another lecture on _my duty to Camelot and how royalty don't have time for themselves or to be going on stupid walks in the forest!" _he imitated Uther "_You should either be training with you knights or finding a wife to produce an heir_," he grimaced. Merlin laughed "And then he would have chucked some rubbish in about magic being evil." Merlin looked at Arthur curiously

"So...you think magic being evil is rubbish?" he queried

"Well...yes." Arthur said awkwardly "I suppose the user is the evil one, not the magic." Arthur shrugged, trying to seem not too bothered. Merlin smiled, maybe he could tell Arthur sooner than he'd thought. "What are you grinning at?" Arthur questioned

"Nothing," Merlin shrugged, his grin growing wider, and headed out across the clearing

"Merlin get down!" he heard Arthur yell and turned slightly and the next thing he knew he'd been tackled to the ground and pinned beneath Arthur.

"Arthur what is it?" Merlin hissed, trying to look around from the awkward position on the ground "What's there?"

"Nothing...my mistake...thought I saw something...probably a trick of the light." Merlin waited for Arthur to get up so he too could get to his feet, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled his Prince charming smile and cupped Merlin's cheek.

Arthur watched as Merlin's cheeks were tinged pink and leant forwards slightly. He could feel Merlin's warm breathe against his lips and he felt his eyes drawn to Merlin's crystal blue ones.

"Shouldn't we get moving sire?" Merlin asked quietly and Arthur felt his insides clench. Of course Merlin didn't feel that way; he'd never really given him any_ real_ inclination he had. Obviously that 'I love you' the previous night had been strictly platonic. He cleared his throat as he stood up quickly than offered his hand to Merlin, who refused it, before turning and striding across the clearing, leaving Merlin to heave himself up and follow quickly after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry everyone, I am awful at updating and remembering to write chapters for this story! Hope you can forgive me! **

Arthur stormed off, not caring whether or not Merlin was with him. He felt humiliated and rejected. Princes do _not _get rejected he thought angrily. Especially by their own manservant of all people! Huffing angrily, he stomped through the forest not caring who or what he disturbed.

"Dammit Merlin!" he growled, blaming the raven haired man for all these feelings and emotions he now had. Princes can't afford to feel, he told himself. Feelings were just another sign f weakness and Princes can't afford to be weak either. Arthur cursed his father under his breath and all his damn rules that did not allow him to tell Merlin how much he cared. He broke through the trees and came to a lake. He froze and gazed across the lake, a sense of unease beginning to bubble in the pit of his stomach. He felt there was something about this lake, something he should remember but he couldn't quite place it. Arthur walked along the water's edge, looking at his reflection; how could Merlin have resisted this? He knew he was good looking and he was strong and rich and powerful and...the list could go on for miles. The point was he could have anyone he wanted...should he want anyone that is; but he didn't. He simply wanted Merlin. Moving away from the lake, Arthur sat down on a rock and continued his sulking

xxxxx

Merlin wandered through the forest shaking his head in bewilderment. Had he really just turned down a kiss from Arthur, the Prince of Camelot, man of his dreams? He must be ill...or maybe Arthur was! It would explain his bizarre behaviour Merlin reasoned. Then it hit him...Arthur was under a spell! Why else would Arthur have tried to kiss him? He was totally in love with Gwen. Sighing miserably, Merlin pushed his way through the trees and came to the lake. The lake Arthur nearly frowned in, the lake he had hidden Excalibur in, the lake...the lake where Freya was. He saw Arthur sitting on a rock not too far from the water's edge.

"Of all the places," he muttered before tentatively walking over "Arthur?"

"Finally caught up then?" Arthur snapped.

"Erm...yes," Merlin replied, looking down briefly before meeting Arthurs glare "Sire?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"Never better," came the sarcastic reply.

"It's just..."

"It's _just _what?"

"You don't really seem...yourself."

"And how do you know what _myself_ is?"

"Well considering I've worked for you about 3 years now I would have a pretty good idea when you're acting out of sorts!" Merlin retorted

"And how do I seem to be acting _out of sorts_?" Arthur sneered .

"Well...you know," Merlin shifted awkwardly "when we were in the clearing..and you..."

"I _what_ _Mer_lin?" Arthur growled.

"Well it seemed...you know...well that you may have..." Merlin mumbled growing redder by the second.

"Spit it out Merlin!"

"Thatyouweretryingtokissme," Merlin's face was now glowing.

"Try again."

"That...you were..trying," Merlin's voice was getting quieter with each word "to..kiss me" he finished in a whisper

"Why on earth would I try to kiss _you_?" Arthur asked scathingly "I was trying to save you from a possible ambush. Maybe next time I'll let you fend for yourself and let you get shot and killed. Then I could get a much more competent manservant. What do you say to that?" Merlin remained silent "I asked you a question _Mer_lin."

"Nothing,"

"You have nothing to say?" Arthur questioned in disbelief.

Merlin nodded and looked back down at the ground and moved from one foot to the other. He hated this place with a passion; hated how this was where he had nearly lost Arthur and hated how this was the place where he had lost Freya. Sniffing, he blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Merlin?" Merlin looked up quickly to see Arthur gazing at him, eyes now full of concern "What's the matter?"

"Nothing,"

"Merlin I..." Arthur trailed off and frowned at Merlin before shaking his head. "Come on...let's get back." He moved forwards and made to pat Merlin on the back but Merlin turned and began walking off, not even thinking to wait for Arthur who let him lead, seeing he was too eager to get away from the lake.

Merlin sighed heavily as he reached the clearing once more and strode quickly across it. "MERLIN!" Arthur yelled. Merlin continued walking with a roll of his eyes "MERLIN GET DOWN!"

"I'm not falling for that one again you prat!" Merlin snapped and continued walking

"FOR GODS SAKE MERLIN!" he heard Arthur scream in panic and felt himself being shoved to the ground for the second time that day. Scrambling to his feet Merlin saw Arthur fending off a wyvern "GET OUT OF HERE MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, sparing a quick glance at his friend. He turned back to the creature before him and lifted his sword to strike it. The wyvern however, was too quick for him and quickly clawed at his chest. Clasping at his chest, Arthur sunk to the ground gasping at the pain in his chest. The Wyvern was circling above him and he saw it dive down, about to make its final blow. Feeling to sore and disorientated Arthur closed his eyes, unable to find the strength to move and waited for the creature to end his pain. Suddenly, he heard an ear piercing shriek and his eyes darted open to see Merlin, one arm raised as he directed a golden beam of light at the Wyvern before it disintegrated into nothing. He watched as Merlin turned to him, his golden eyes full of concern as they faded back to their usual blue "Merlin?" he managed weakly before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur slowly opened his eyes. Why was the sky white? He tried to move but he couldn't feel his legs. His immediate thoughts were _Oh my God! I__'__m paralysed…or worse, dead!_ He then realised as his senses came back to him he was in a tent. He could hear the gentle tapping as rain fell upon the canvasy ceiling. Everything swam above him so he blinked a couple of times to try and focus before forcing himself up and glancing around him. He realised that the reason he couldn't feel his legs was because of the many blankets they were weighed down by. Pulling them off, he glanced to the tent entrance and saw Merlin lying on his mat and everything came flooding back. Merlin was a sorcerer! Could he even be the same Merlin he loved? Then again, Arthur reasoned, surely if Merlin was evil he would have left him to die in the clearing after they were attacked or just not even bothered saving him. At least that was enough proof for Arthur that Merlin was still his idiotic, lovable Merlin. Merlin couldn't be evil if he tried "Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes sprang open and he immediately sat up, as though he hadn't been asleep, just waiting for Arthur to speak. He looked relieved to see Arthur sitting up who gasped as he took in Merlin's appearance. He was covered in blood.

"Merlin! Are you alright? Whose is that?" he asked and Merlin stared blankly at him "Whose blood is it?"

"Yours." he replied miserably

"Oh," even though he knew it wasn't his fault he felt guilty for having scared and worried Merlin so much. Arthur then remembered what he was going to ask him "Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin responded, knowing what the question was going to be

"Why didn't you tell me you were a sorcerer?"

"I really don't know what you mean!"

"I saw you Merlin! I saw your eyes change colour!"

"Well you did lose a lot of blood so maybe you were just imagining things…you know…erm…hallucinating! Or it could have been a trick of the light or err…you're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Arthur was taken aback by Merlin's matter of fact tone. How could Merlin think he would actually kill him? "No! I could never do that to you! You're my best friend. I care about you more than anything in the world!"

"Really?"

"If you weren't so important to me do you really think I'd let you get away with half the stuff you get up to? You'd be in the stocks all year if my father knew a quarter of the things you do. And I probably only know a quarter of what you do if even that."

"Better the stocks than being executed" Merlin said shivering

"Are you cold?"

"No." Merlin lied

"Liar! You've always been a bad liar!"

Merlin raised his eyebrow in an uncanny resemblance of one of Gaius.' He was spending too much time with the old physician Arthur decided

"Ok, you've always been a bad liar apart from this one tiny thing!"

"Having magic is hardly one tiny thing!" Merlin retorted.

They sat for a while in an awkward silence until…

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Arthur asked and Merlin could see the hurt in his eyes

"Yes, of course!"

"When?"

"I don't know." Merlin admitted

"Didn't you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life Arthur, I was just…scared."

Another silence

"How long have you been practicing?"

"I was born this way."

"Impossible!"

"It's the truth! Honestly Arthur!"

Arthur gazed into the young warlock's eyes before nodding his head in acceptance

"This makes a lot of sense now thought!" he commented

"How?"

"Well I'm guessing you sent that light to guide me out the cave when you were poisoned"

"Yes but I was unconscious at the time"

"You performed magic in your sleep? You idiot…So what else have you done?"

"Erm…I don't know. I lose count." Merlin shrugged

"That much huh?"

"Well there was the whole eloping business with Sophia."

"Oh yes, when you supposedly knocked me out with a log. So what exactly happened there?"

"They enchanted you and were going to sacrifice you in the lake for Sophia's immortality.

"What!"

"She enchanted you and was-"

"I heard. How did you stop her?"

Merlin looked uneasy "I…killed her and her father before rescuing you from the lake."

"Oh, right…thanks." Arthur said, beginning to feel slightly afraid of his manservant who obviously wasn't as useless as everyone thought "Anything else?"

"Erm…no?"

"Liar!" Arthur said again and Merlin grinned "What about the dragon?"

Merlin blanched "What about it?"

"Did you kill it really?"

"No but I sent him away and said I'd kill him if I saw him again."

"How did you manage that?"

Merlin sighed deeply "Remember the dragon lord?"

"Yes?"

"Well…it turns out he was my father" he said, his voice wobbling slightly

"Really?"

"Yes, and when he died…" Merlin breathed unsteadily and sniffed "his powers were passed to me."

"Great" Arthur said sarcastically then chuckled "So you're a sorcerer and a dragon lord?" Merlin smiled slightly "I thought you said you didn't know your father." Arthur frowned

"I didn't. Gaius told me before we left that he was my father."

"That's why you were so distracted when we were journeying to find him then."

"Partly"

"God I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I told you he wasn't worth your tears."

"It's fine."

"Does Gaius know…that you're magic?"

"Yes. He knew from the beginning."

"Anyone else know?"

"Lancelot does. He figured it out after the griffin."

"I take it you had a part in it being killed then?"

"Only a small one!" Merlin grinned, he tried to suppress a shiver and winced but Arthur saw it.

"You are cold! Right, come here!"

"Really I'm fine"

"Merlin!"

Merlin moved over next and Arthur touched his hand and then his cheek, holding his hand there for a bit too long perhaps. A slight blush tinged Merlin's cheeks.

"Jesus Merlin, you're like ice! Are you alright? You look pale, well, paler then normal"

Merlin just smiled weakly and looked down sadly.

"Merlin…Merlin look at me." Merlin reluctantly lifted his head "I'm not going to tell my father."

"What? Why?"

"Because I think you've proved yourself and I can see you've only ever used your magic for good and to protect Camelot."

"Right. But I take it I'll have to leave your service and Camelot." he said sadly

"Why on Earth would you think that Merlin?" Arthur asked incredulously

"I just thought…well…I thought you might not want to be friends with a sorcerer." he replied lamely

"Merlin you idiot. Your magic doesn't change anything. I…I love you."

"You love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"But-" he was cut off as Arthur sat up suddenly, grabbed him roughly by his neckerchief and pressed his lips to his tightly. He pulled away slowly

"Merlin, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." He reclaimed Merlin's lips and forced his tongue into his mouth, swallowing Merlin's moan. He pulled Merlin down on top of him, opening his legs so he could rest in-between them. Merlin pulled away quickly. "But Arthur, you should know that I-"

"Don't worry about that now," Arthur smiled, placing his fingers to Merlin's lips before leaning in and kissing him then slowly tugged him down next to him "Rest now. We have tomorrow to talk about it." He wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled the blankets over them both. "We have our whole lives to talk about it."

"You seriously want to put up with me for the rest of your life?" Merlin smiled

"Well who else is going to tell me when I'm being such a _prat_?" Arthur said and kissed Merlin on the nose

Grinning, Merlin cuddled into his Prince "Arthur?"

"Yes _Mer_lin?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Merlin."

THE END

**I know the ending kind of fizzled out a bit :/ sorry guys! Feel free to review anyway and thanks for all the reviews so far! **


End file.
